The masachist and sadist
by Azure-Scalpel
Summary: A short one shot dialogue about Kabuto and the extent of his healing powers- Kabuto-centered


**_This is just a small one shot with Kabuto and the extremes of his healing power. It was mentioned once that with Kabuto, Orochimaru was able to continue doing experiments without killing so many test subjects because his suboordinate could survive much easier. This was a little dialogue I had rolling around in my head since then. Given what I know of Kabuto being able to heal even after having a hole punched through his gut, I like to think of what else in his body he can regenerate. This is one small example:_**

The green lights in the cold room gave Kabuto a headache; his head swam with blurred colors as he stirred from his groggy stupor. Something wasn't right here. He couldn't recall when where he fell asleep or if he had at all- but this place definitely was not familiar.

Though the hot dizzy feelings did little to improve, gradually Kabuto let his senses sink in. He smelled blood, and heard the whir of machines, the rustling of cloth and the tinny clinking of metal objects. He couldn't see very well through the dark but even then it was blurry… his glasses were gone.

He remembered _something…_ he had last been walking down the hallway… he heard a sound but when he tried to see what made it-

'_Of course- Orochimaru_' Annoyed, Kabuto deduced the situation quickly '_At least he put me under this time'_

"May I _remind_ you," he coughed- having less of a voice than anticipated "That I have willingly agreed to help with any hypothesis you wish to test within our research Orochimaru-sama._That_ being said, could you please just ASK me next time instead of knocking me unconscious?!"

Kabuto sat upright- but that was a big mistake. His once resting body was operational no longer. The jolt of movement shook something loose from within, making him spill a good portion of blood through his clenched teeth. He could feel relatively little pain, maybe enough if he really focused on it. Orochimaru must really have had him loaded with drugs.

"Wha- did you- o_hhhhhhhghh_…" he moaned, falling back down as his master's hand helped push him flat.

"I remembered our agreement _Kabuto_, but THIS one well…. Eheh lets just say there's no good way to word it; you probably would have refused."

"Well, see, that's when you just DON'T DO IT then!" Kabuto grumbled angrily, wanting to roar in protest, but deciding not to risk the sanctuary of his already mangled body. His master chuckled, but pulled the breathing mask back over his companion's mouth; further signaling that arguments were useless at this point. The damage was done.

Kabuto began to feel lethargic, the potent chemicals robbing him of his fervor. "Whatever…You just enjoy the idea of attacking me to get what you wanted…"

Maybe it was the laughing gas, maybe it was the delirium from who knows how many hours of restless sleep; but this situation suddenly seemed very humorous to Kabuto. People always said silly things like, what if at it that very moment someone else across the globe was having this very same experience. If the blurry image of what Kabuto guessed were glass jars held what Kabuto had surmised, he would scoff that this was indeed very impossible.

Akatsuki once sought to exploit this talent of him. Kabuto, being able to recover from even the deepest of wounds providing he had enough to time and chakra to activate the bodily process was able to replenish nearly any piece of his body. Having practiced secretly in Konoha, the medic had gained enough knowledge to even reproduce his own organs provided he had regrown an already working replacement by the time the elder one was harvested- like the growth pattern of teeth.

He had lent pieces of flesh to various members in need. Kakuzu he had even given a heart or two to allow him practice of his jutsu. However, being the money-hungry warmonger, Kakuzu only saw to make a profit out of this. He argued Kabuto would be worth a lot on the black market. Having a primary donor Akatsuki could gain financial power over the region's hospitals; but Sasori would have none of it. His spy had much too great of talent to spend his days on a respirator. That was one good thing Sasori did for Kabuto, other than accidentally granting him the greatest master he would ever know. Orochimaru had existed as somewhat of an outcast even among that crowd, and Kabuto, like he, knew they were destined for something more.

He and Orochimaru were unique; and despite the numerous shortcomings that came with such knowledge, both knew the other reveled in such a statistic. As much as he would always whine, beg, or even fear for his life when being placed on the medical chopping block, Kabuto had long since become numb to the anxieties of surgical procedures. Even if the experimenter himself was a horribly twisted man with the worst of intentions, he was someone Kabuto could bond with through strange moments such as these. There was no stronger form of showing trust, even if the circumstances began unwillingly, than being taken apart and put back to together by a genius who treated each fragment as a wonderful meticulous puzzle.

With each slice, with each torn fragment of skin, and recombination of newly formed cells, Kabuto felt a sort of rush; an adrenaline burst he'd almost come addicted to. Though it's hard to say pain could ever be a feeling that was enjoyable, the regenerative medic could vouch that the familiar sensation brought somewhat of a comfort, like the nostalgia of a favorite pastime.

As each regarded the other with intense stares of quarrel and fascination, Orochimaru and Kabuto understood perfectly the thoughts in the other's head.

They completed eachother.

'The masochist and the sadist, what a perfect team…' Kabuto thought sarcastically; the familiar vapors filling his lungs and nasal cavity, luring him into a perfect dark chemical sleep.

**_FOREWORD: This particular piece was originally written as just a dialogue, but being that this will be my first uploaded story I had to add in details last minute so readers who do not know the previous stories can understand. If anything is unclear please let me know and i will try to summarize it better._**


End file.
